Smashing Snow Adventures
by RunningCan
Summary: The snow is hitting Smashville hard this week. So hard, that the snow knocked out the power lines, and now there's no electricity! How will the Smashers ever deal with this? Rated T for language, violence, and blood.
1. Story Time

It was snowing all week in Smashville. And it was snowing hard! So hard, in fact, that none of the citizens of Smashville were aloud to leave their houses until the snow storm passed over. It had reached 2 feet and still going! Everybody was informed to stay inside until further notice. Luckily, Master Hand took notice of the warnings and stocked up on huge amounts of food and bottled water. Well, that was all fine and dandy, except not only were they not allowed outside, but the power was knocked out, leaving all the Smashers completely bored and in the dark. Let us take a look, shall we?

Our story starts off with every single Smasher (Plus the hands) huddled next to a gigantic fire place, trying to get as much warmth as possible. In an attempt to stay warm, all the Smashers were wearing their outside gear, despite being inside. Both Kirby and Jigglypuff were wearing scarfs that perfectly match their round bodies, Little Mac was wearing winter gloves under his boxing gloves, Samus traded her blue jump suit for jeans and a jacket, and Pit was wearing ear muffs. Not only were they freezing, but also crazy bored.

"Ugh, I'm so bored!" Whined Toon Link.

"We get it, Toon. You must have said that, like, 13 times by now. We're all bored, we just gotta deal with it until we get the power back." Popo said. not bothered by the cold whatsoever.

Toon Link responded "Well, gosh! There is no reason to be so-"

"Don't you dare..." Popo warned him.

"Cold." Toon Link smiled wide and put on a pair of sunglasses.

Toon Link was than hit with a hammer.

"Oh, c'mon guys!" Zelda started, "You don't need electricity to have fun!"

"...We don't?" Asked Toon Link.

"No! What did kids used to do back when there was no electricity?"

"They went outside?" Ness answered sarcastically.

Zelda gave him a look. Trying to ignore it, she said, "OK, but what would they do if they couldn't go outside?"

All the kids, even some of the adults, looked at each other and shrugged. Then Jigglypuff spoke up.

"I know! I know!" She said, raising her hand and jumping up and down excitedly.

"Go ahead, Jigglypuff." Zelda said.

"They would sing!" Jigglypuff said. Most people were happy with this answer, and agreed.

"Well, yes. But we might fall asleep if you start signing." Zelda said, trying not to be rude.

"Whoops, hehe!" Jigglypuff said, blushing. "I guess that is true."

"Well, people always tell scary stories when around a fire in the dark, so how about we do that?" Ike suggested.

"Okay, but can it be NOT scary, please?" Luigi asked politely, already starting to turn white.

"Yeah, NOT scary would be nice." Lucas supported Luigi's idea.

"Alright, it doesn't have to be scary." Zelda said.

This caused a couple of people to groan in disappointment, especially the bad guys.

"So, does anyone have a story they would like to share?" Zelda said compellingly.

At first, no one jumped to it. They were all thinking of interesting stories to tell. The room was totally silent.

"I have a story about how I beat the crap out of a hedgehog that WASN'T Sonic." Captain Falcon suggested.

"Is that one of your friends, Sonic? Do you mind if he tells it?" Zelda asked concernedly.

"Yeah, why not, let's do it." Sonic said.

"Okay, I hope you're ready to hear the most BAD-ASS STORY EVER!"

X.x.X.X.x.X

**This story is told in the first person point of view from Captain Falcon.**

_So, I was practicing my punches, but on this particular day, I decided to train outside. I was working on these beautiful muscles, punching Sandbag, minding my own business, when before you know it, a giant table comes hurdling towards me, just missing my face. So naturally, as any human would do, I shouted,  
_

_"Hey, you crazy bastard! Watch were you throw your tables!"_

_I didn't hear an apology, so I decided I was going to march over there, and Falcon Kick him in the balls for disrespecting me. However, I didn't expect to see a giant hedgehog that was silver, and had stupid hair._

_"Were you the one that was throwing tables?" I asked him, angrily pointing my finger at him, but he just stood there looking in the distance. It felt like he couldn't even see me or hear me. It was creepy.  
_

_"Well, if you apologize, I may let you off with a warning, maybe!" Still no reaction._

_"Buddy, I swear I'm gonna-"_

_And just like that he started choking me with the force, or something. I don't know what kind of power it was, but it hurt. Where does a hedgehog even get powers like these? Anyway, as he held me where I was being strangled, unable to free myself from his evil grip. I will never forget those three demonic words. They still haunt me today._

_"IT'S NO USE!" He shouted into my ears. Then, right before throwing me into a building on the other side of the field, he yelled even louder,_

_"TAKE THIS!" And BAM! I was somehow powerfully thrown into a wall. _

_CRACK! "OW! MY SPINE!" I shouted into the air, before getting back up on my feet, like a man would._

_"Alright, you stupid-" But before I could even finish saying my one liner, He turned me a greenish color and threw me again! I had no idea how he did it so fast! Almost faster than me! He said his stupid crap all over again, but this time he threw me straight into the air! I screamed, like a man, as I went flying out of our atmosphere. But right before I left into space, an invisible wall stopped me from going up any further, and I fell all the way back down! I landed on the ground hard._

_All I could do was whisper to myself, "What the hell is going on?"_

_Then the creep started walking towards me. I wasn't dealing with that again. The first thing I could think of doing was to run! That's what I do best, after all. Besides racing, of course. I ran to wherever I could hide. Luckily, I found a giant pile of barrels stacked on top of each other. I just decided to hide behind there, and try to think of a plan as fast as possible. Except, the hedgehog found where I was hiding in, like, under a second. I just decided to stay calm and stand still, maybe he wouldn't see me. But than I heard him say something different._

_"THIS WILL END IT!" And he picked up every single one of the barrels with the force._

_I decided that this was my chance to attack! I took action and I Falcon Kicked him into a set of mousetraps conveniently set right where he landed. He got up slowly, after experiencing that great amount of pain, and ran up to me to try and give me a little, pathetic punch. I punched him in the face. Then he fell on the ground, so I grabbed his neck and started to repeatedly punch his face a ton of times. Man, there was a ton of hedgehog blood! Out of anger, I started to yell,_

_"HAHAHA! IT'S NO USE! IT'S NO FUCKIN' USE! HAHAHAH! I WIN! MY WIN" _

_I really lost it. Anyway, I got bored after doing that for a while, so I decided I would take the Blue Falcon for a little spin, if you catch my drift. A.K.A. I ran over his head and killed him.  
_

_THE END!_

X.x.X.X.x.X

"Pretty good story, huh?" Captain Falcon was very pleased with himself. He looked like he expected a huge applause and bouquets of flowers.

"Wow, that escalated hella quick." Samus said.

"That was so violent!" What's wrong with you?!" Zelda shouted angrily.

'What was so bad about it?" Captain Falcon questioned.

"Did you even notice all the animal abuse!?" Zelda answered.

"We beat up Sonic all the time, and he's an animal!"

"Did you even consider what Sonic feels about you killing that hedgehog?"

"Oh, it's okay. I hated that guys guts. I forgot to thank you." Sonic said.

The room was awkwardly silent for a little bit. You could only hear the crickle crackle of the fireplace._  
_

"I loved it!" Bowser yelled excitedly, as he started to clap his monster-sized hands. Soon after that, Wolf also started clapping. Then Toon Link.

"Well, that's over. Now what do we do?" Ness asked.

"Can we go back outside yet?" Pichu asked, as she sat on the lap of Peach.

" I'm afraid not. We have to wait until there's news it's safe enough." Peach responded, petting Pichu's head.

"Aw, man." Pichu sighed.

"Everyone, put your thinking caps on. We're gonna think of something to do." Crazy Hand said.

Everybody proceeded to pull out baseball caps that were labeled "thinking". Then, they all put their hands on their chins, and got to thinking.

* * *

**Hey everybody! I just wanted to emind you to review. It means the world to me. It's so important, I got Mario to speak for me.**

**"Hey everyone! Mario here to remind you to review! You don't wanna be a fool! Like my silly brother Luigi!"**

**Oh, c'mon man, Luigi isn't a fool.**


	2. In the dark

**Hello everyone. I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews! It really helps knowing that you guys like it! Anyway, onward with the show!**

* * *

Well, I suppose story telling is over. So now what will they do? Let's watch the Smashers in their natural habitat, as they fight for survival.

"C'mon, Pikachu, just try it!" Toon Link pleaded.

"I already told you, tying me in power cords and hooking me up to the T.V. won't do anything!" Pikachu argued, as he was comfortably curled up on Samus's lap.

"Pleeaaasssee?" Toon Link said with puppy eyes.

"No."

"Do it, you STUPID MOUSE!" Toon Link yelled in fury.

"No."

"You know what? You're not my friend! A real friend would try to help another friend turn on the T.V.!" Toon Link shouted.

Toon Link then angrily marched away in the dark, not seeing where he was going, and accidentally crashing into a vase.

"Ow." Toon Link barley managed to mutter out his mouth.

"Maybe we should try to find some flashlights, or something." Snake suggested.

"How are we going to find flashlights in the dark?" Ganondorf said.

"Well, we could, uh... Oh, damn. How are you supposed to find flashlights in the dark? How do people do that?" Snake questioned.

"Whelp, not that this isn't fun, but I'm leaving." Popo said.

"Oh, are you sure? Don't you think we should stick together?" Peach asked concernedly.

"Nope." Popo said, as he walked away from the fireplace, then into the darkness.

"Wait for me! I'm bored too!" Ness shouted as he ran towards Popo.

"Me too!" Pichu shouted as she ran towards Ness.

"Please be careful!" Peach said. "We don't know where Dr. Mario or Blissey are! If you get hurt..."

"You're screwed!" Falco finished her sentence.

The other child smashers would have tagged along, but Lucas was too frightened, Nana wanted to stay away from trouble, and have a chat with Jigglypuff instead, Toon Link was still on the ground, moaning in pain, Kirby had fallen asleep, Red didn't want to leave his Pokemon, and Young Link is... Hey. Where is Young Link?

X.x.X.X.x.X

"I don't know why Peach is so worried. I mean, it's not TOO dark." Ness said.

"Yeah, I guess it isn't so bad." Popo agreed.

"Y-yeah! What's the b-b-big deal?" Pichu said, now holding on to Popo's arm.

They were walking around the mansion to see if they could be lucky enough to run into a flashlight. They decided they would check in the storage room, where they keep all types of things. Like pitfalls, spare parts, etc. After walking around blindly for a while, they had finally found the storage room.

"We're here! We found it!" Ness said excitedly.

"Bout' time!" I'm just gonna tie my shoe real quick." Popo responded.

"Great! Now all we have to do is-" Ness was interrupted by Pichu.

"W-what is THAT?!" Pichu stuttered, trembling in fear. She was tugging Ness's shorts to get his attention.

"I wouldn't worry." Ness said as he turned around to see what Pichu was talking about. "It's probably just a- AHHHHHHHHH!" Ness screamed.

Popo looked up from his shoe tieing. "Why are you guys-"

X.x.X.X.x.X

All the Smashers downstairs were relaxing and enjoying the quiet atmosphere.

"Psst. DeDeDe." Wolf whispered.

"Hm, what?" King Dedede responded.

"I bet you 10$ that Popo, Ness, or Pichu gets injured." Wolf said with a devilish smile.

"Hmm... Yeah, okay!" Dedede said as he shook the hand of Wolf.

Then, the quiet atmosphere was entirely ruined by a scream that sounded an awful lot like Popo's.

Wolf leaned closer to DeDeDe.

"You might as well give me the money now."

X.x.X.X.x.X

"DO SOMETHING!" Pichu shouted.

Ness responded by using PK thunder on it. It fell to the ground in pain, as they expected. What they didn't expect was it to say something.

"OW! What was that for?"

They all knew that voice! It was Young Link! Except, it didn't look much like Young Link...

"Young? What are you doing? Why do you look like that?" Popo asked.

Pichu ran up to Young Link and sniffed him. He got up and took of a mask.

"I was just wearing the Kamoro's Mask to scare someone. When the lights went out, I knew someone would look for flashlights, so I took advantage of the moment and hid here. And it worked! HA! You should've seen the look on your faces!" Young Link said, laughing hysterically.

"I'm gonna faint now, if you're all okay with that." Pichu said. She then fainted.

"Alright," Popo said, as he picked up Pichu's unconscious body. "I think I'm done with adventuring for a while."

"Are you sure?" Ness said, sounding upset.

"Yeah, I'm tired. I'm gonna take a nap." He said as he yawned.

"C'mon! Only little kids take naps." Ness argued.

But it didn't matter to Popo. He was already trying to make his way back to the fireplace, with Pichu slung over his shoulder.

Ness sighed. "Alright, I guess we should go back to the fireplace. You comin'?"

"Yeah, why not? I accomplished my goal." Young Link said.

They both started looking for the fireplace, which could take a while.

X.x.X.X.x.X

"They're taking an awfully long time. Maybe someone should look for them." Peach suggested. "Master Hand, whose turn is it to solve a problem?"

"I think it's... Mega Man's turn.

"Aw, man. Okay, I'll look for them." Mega Man responded.

"Thank you! I wonder if they're okay." Peach said worriedly, as she fiddled with her hands.

"Yeah we're okay." Popo said, as the whole group walked in.

"Phew! You're all... When did Young Link get here?" Peach asked.

"You don't want to here it, Princess. It's a long story." Young Link answered.

Popo put Pichu back on Peach's lap. Then he fell asleep using Kirby as a pink and fluffy pillow.

The room was now in it's quiet atmosphere again, bring relaxation upon the Smashers, yet again.

"Wolf." King Dedede leaned close to the animal. "Gimme the money."

Wolf grunted.

"Wolfy Poo..." King Dedede said, calling him that to make him upset.

Wolf snorted, "Fine, just take it!" He said as he slapped the money in King Dedede's glove.

"Nice! I'm gonna buy ten Andromeda Bars!" King Dedede said excitedly.

What a happy duck! Or penguin... I don't know.


	3. The Chapter Where Crazy Shit Happens

Most the smashers had fallen asleep, but it didn't take long for them to wake back up and be bored again. Why was it taking so long for the power to come back on?

"Oh! I just hatched a brilliant idea!" Nana excitedly said.

"Omigosh, what is it?" Toon Link said, expecting something amazing.

"We could play truth or dare!" She suggested.

Toon Link grunted.

Most of the female smashers, except for Samus, seemed to think this was a pretty good idea. They nodded in agreement.

"That sounds like a fine idea!" Rosalina said, which made Nana smile.

"Noooo. NO! That's so girly!" Toon Link stated.

"Toon, act your age. You don't have a say in this!" She glared at Toon Link intensely until she knew he would shut up.

"Do I have a say in this?" Samus said, as she raised her hand.

"No. We are all going to play, whether you people like it or not!" Peach made her point. It looked like everybody would have to play, and no one had a choice. Samus decided she would grab a snack if they were going to sit there and play Truth or Dare.

"Okay, Zelda, I have a dare for you." Peach said, acting normal again.

"Okay, shoot!" Zelda said, with a smile.

"I dare you to... Slap Bowser in the face!"

This made Bowser shoot up to say something. "Now hold on one sec-"

Before Bowser could finish his sentence, Zelda showed no hesitation, and slapped Bowser as hard as she could. This made Bowser fall off the couch he was sitting on, and thus made a lot of the smashers chuckle.

"OW! What was that for!" He said, rubbing his cheek.

Zelda giggled. "We're playing truth or dare, dummy! Now, let's see..."

She scanned the room to see if she could find someone. She looked at Olimar.

"Olimar, Truth or Dare?"

"I guess truth." He responded.

"Do you have any weird fetishes?" She asked.

Well, now that it got juicy, everybody seemed really interested all of a sudden. What would they're favorite and most polite space alien say?

"Well, no. But I remembered a long time ago, my ex-girlfriend did." He took a sip of his hot tea (Heated by a generous Charizard.)

"What was it?" Zelda asked.

"Well, she used to dress up like herself, then act like a total fucking bitch." He said, quite calmly, in fact.

The whole room was speechless. How are you supposed to react to something like that?

"Uh, um... Okay, you can choose someone now." Zelda said, nervously.

"Oh, okay. Sonic, Truth or Dare?" He asked the blue hedgehog.

"Dare." Sonic said.

"Jump off a cliff, then climb back up using only spoons."

"You got it!" Sonic said enthusiastically. He grabbed two spoons, ran out the door, and started his search for a cliff... in the dark. His voice faded out as he said "Gotta climb fast!"

"Wait a minute, we need Sonic if we're going to continue the game." Olimar said.

Everyone looked at the big nosed alien.

"Oopsy doops."

"Great. You really fucked our ducks this time." Captain Falcon said angrily.

"Fucked our ducks?" Questioned Olimar.

"People, please! Can we tone down the cursing!" Peach said, trying to cover up as much childs ears as possible.

"What the fuck is wrong with cursing?" Toon Link said, followed by a slap from Peach.

"Oh my god, I pray that the power comes back on soon" Metaknight said, his hand on his mask.

"Why, you scawed of the spooky wooky dark, little baby boy?" Captain Falcon said in a baby talking voice.

"I'm going to cleave your body in half." Metaknight responded.

"Yeah? DO IT!" Captain Falcon challenged him.

Metaknight did so.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Shouted, well, kind of everyone.

"Wow, he is most certainly dead." Lucas commented, lightly kicking Captain Falcon's dead body.

Jigglypuff, having a weak stomach, barfed.

"Ughh! Gross!" She said.

Samus came into the room, holding a candle. "Hey, I just checked the kitchen, and there is literally no food in there."

Kirby burped.

"Things are not looking good." Marth said. "I'm not sure it could get worse."

It got worse. The snow piled up so heavily, that even the roof of the Smash Mansion couldn't take it. A room on the top floor had it's ceiling collapsed. The sound just told everyone what happened.

"Palutena, help us! Help me!" Pit called out into the sky.

"Palutena wasn't announced as a newcomer, Pit." Pikachu said.

"Not yet!" Pit responded.

"Lord of sandwiches, Cheese and crust, help us!" Shouted Crazy Hand.

"What does that even mean?" Red whispered to Popo. Popo shrugged.

The whole Smash Mansion was turning upside down in seconds. Nobody knew how it started, but it definitely had to end. It seemed like the whole Smash Mansion was going crazy because of a little power outage. All hope seemed lost...

And just like that...

CLICK!

The lights, a bunch of Televisions, the toaster, a vacuum, and a bunch of other electronic stuff just zapped on. It seemed that Palutena, or The Lord of Sandwiches, answered their prayers. The flat screen T.V. above them had a Toad reporter, who started talking.

"Yes, indeed. It seems that all resident are able to migrate outside again! Like some sort of miracle, the snow and ice melted enough, so now all Smash residents are able to go outside, according to a report from the mayor of Smashville. And now, sports!"

"Holy moly, I can't believe it... There is a god." Lucas whispered.

"Guys, I have something important to say." Lucario stated. "I think we take advantage of everything we have here. The power goes out for a short amount of time, and everyone loses their minds. Maybe we take the stuff we have for granted." Lucario closed his eyes and folded his arms, "We never even thank Master Hand and Crazy Hand for proving us with so many useful things, like electricity and food. I think we should-" Lucario opened his eyes, but it seems everyone has left at this point.

"Ah, shit."

THE END...?


End file.
